1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method by which a matched set of male and female embossing dies can be quickly, easily and inexpensively manufactured at home, at school, and at the office so that a material can be embossed with a design without requiring any special manufacturing or operating equipment or skills.
2. Background Art
Embossing is an art form that has long been used by those engaged in industrial and commercial enterprises. However, the methods heretofor employed for making an embossing die have often been complicated and require special skills. More particularly, special molds and/or expensive cutting machines are typically used to manufacture a matched set of embossing dies. In this same regard, the dies cannot be made or the machinery operated by anyone other than an experienced die maker. Because of the complex equipment, costs, and level of skill associated with making most embossing dies, there is little opportunity to manufacture a set of embossing dies at home, at school or at the office.
Therefore, what is needed is a method for easily making a matched pair of embossing dies without requiring complicated and expensive equipment or die making experience to enable articles to be embossed at home in an arts and crafts environment rather than a large scale industrial or commercial environment as has otherwise been common in the past.